Why
by Confused and UntapdTreasure
Summary: Bobby and Alex struggle to change their relationship from friendship to something more.
1. Just Give Me Tonight

Title: Why

Authors: The Confused One and Sassy

Rated: M

Summary:Bobby and Alex struggle to change their relationship from friendship to something more.

Archive: Anywhere. Just let us know.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Intent. Don't get paid for any fanfiction we produce. Just enjoy to prowl around in the characters' heads a bit.

Chapter 1 "Just Give Me Tonight"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Her heart was pounding as she slid the key into his lock. Her hands shook as she closed the door behind her. With each step, she was seriously questioning herself. _What am I doing here? What do I hope to accomplish by this?_ Then the other voice in her head spoke up, _You are doing what you've always wanted. You are getting as close to Robert Goren as you can get. You are getting inside his heart and in his bed_. She was beside his bed now, watching him. He looked so peaceful so relaxed. She didn't notice the beads of rain drip from her onto him, waking him. Her hand rose and stroked his hair then his cheek. She licked her lips before letting out a whimper. She needed him. Wanted him.

Between the rain and her touch, Bobby's eyes flew open. Grabbing her wrist, he looked startled. "Eames..." He instantly let go of her. "What are you doing here?" He was trying to decide if this was another one of his dreams. The idea that the real Alex Eames was even by his bed was almost too much for him.

Alex licked her lips and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. "I need you, Bobby...I need you." She was sliding her jeans down her body now. "If all you can give me is just this night...I understand but I have to feel you...touching me, inside me...caressing me...I need you." She slipped off her panties pulled back the covers to climb into bed with him.

In shock, Bobby stared at her for a long moment. _This isn't real, Bobby. You could never have Alex like this. She'd never come to you like this. You need to wake up. Stop torturing yourself and wake up._ When she slid into the bed with him, she crawled on top of him. _Oh, God! Is she really there? Is this really Alex? Do I care? _When her lips touched his, he felt everything inside of him wake up, and he stopped thinking. It didn't matter anymore. Flipping her over onto her back, he threaded his fingers into hers. Moving them above her head, he groaned and kissed her hard on the lips. Moving to her neck, he whispered into her neck, "God, Alex..." It had to be her. She smelled like Alex. He was awake, and she was there.

Alex whimpered as his lips, tongue, and teeth made her his. She arched her hips needing him inside her. "Please?" she barely managed to croak. "Please...I need you...need you so bad..."

Breathlessly, he whispered, "OK." Letting her hands go, he threw his shirt off. Slipping out of his boxers, he wanted to taste every inch of her. He wasn't sure he'd ever get the chance to have her again, and he wanted to commit every detail of her to his memory. He had no idea why she had come to him, but he was going to take full advantage of it. After swirling his tongue around her nipple, he bit gently, and then licked. As she spread her legs, he pushed his member inside of her.

She cried out as he began to thrust into her. She was touching every inch of him that was within reach. She was certain he'd never let her have him this way again. This completely. She closed her eyes to keep from looking deep into his soul. Afraid she'd see that he didn't love her. That he didn't need her the way she needed him. She moved her hips to meet each of his thrust. "God...Bobby..." She cried out when he caused her to climax. "Don't stop...just please..." she begged. "Don't stop." Her mouth found the hollow of his throat and she sucked gently, her mark on him unnoticed. She dug her nails into his back as he caused her body pleasure with every stroke of his hands to her skin. Every kiss to her flesh. Ever thrust inside her. She ached for him this way. She would now only have the memory of this moment, this night together, to go to bed with. To dream about. To hold onto. To cherish. "I love you," she cried out as he caused another ripple of pleasure inside her. She bit her lip when she felt him release inside her.

Calling out her name when he released, he moved until he was spent. Out of breath, he rolled off of her, completely thrown. He wasn't sure what to think. _She couldn't possibly love me. Not like I love her. She wasn't thinking. It was just something she said. She didn't mean it_. He ached to reach out and touch her, pull her close, but he had no idea what she was expecting. Instead, he stared at the celing, unsure of even what to say.

She bit her lip and fought back _tears as the silence closed in around them. He doesn't_ _love you, Eames...What have you done?_ She choked back a sob as she rolled onto her side to watch him. In the darkness, she could see his outline but nothing more. She hated not knowing what was going on inside that head of his. She started to reach for him but laid her hand between them on the bed. Closing her eyes, she willed him to sleep so that she could leave. She was too ashamed of herself to get up now. To let him watch her dress hurriedly in the dark and scurry away. She just couldn't do it. So she laid there until exhaustion from their love making won out and she found herself in a dreamless slumber beside him, but not with him.

Bobby quietly stared until he fell asleep, trying to understand why she was there. She wanted him there. He wanted to hold her, but he couldn't understand how or if she could possibly feel the same way. He was going to have to talk to her. He was going to talk to her in the morning. He was going to have to brave his fears and find out why she had come to him.

Right then, he was too exhausted and too fearful he'd chase her away. Instead, he let sleep finally claim him.

A few hours later, she woke with a start. It took a few moments for the sleep to ebb from her mind and for her to focus on where she was. Realizing that she was still in his bed, she brought her hand to her mouth to choke back the sobs. _Why did this feel so right but so wrong all at the same time?_

She stroked his cheek softly with her fingertips and whispered, "I love you so much." She then slid from his bed and dressed in the semi-darkness for the sun was just starting to rise. Slipping from his apartment, she let the tears slowly begin to start falling. _Why was she doing this to herself? Why had she allowed herself to come to him? Why this time? Why now?_


	2. Taking a Chance

Title: Why

Authors: The Confused One and Sassy

Rated: M

Summary:Bobby and Alex struggle to change their relationship from friendship to something more.

Archive: Anywhere. Just let us know.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Intent. Don't get paid for any fanfiction we produce. Just enjoy to prowl around in the characters' heads a bit.

Chapter 2 "Taking a Chance"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby woke up feeling more relaxed than he had, ever. She was there. And even with all of the confusion, he still wanted nothing else. As his eyes opened, he looked beside him, expecting to see her. He was confused when he didn't. Putting his shirt and boxers back on, he hoped she was still in the apartment. Checking his whole apartment, he realized she wasn't there. Sitting back down on the bed, he was terrified that he had ruined everything, that giving in to what he wanted so bad had destroyed everything and he was going to lose her. He was afraid to face her, but he knew it was the only way he had any chance to salvage their relationship on any level. With a deep breath, he got up and got dressed. He had to do this. They were too important to him.

Arriving at her house, he took another deep breath and knocked. He saw her car. He knew she was there. "Eames, let me in, or I'm just going to use my key and come in."

Her heart was pounding as she opened the door for him. She was wearing one of her brother's old football jerseys and a pair of jeans. Her eyes were blood shot and red. She couldn't meet his eyes as more tears ran down her face. "What?" She asked with more edge than she intended.

Relieved to see her in one piece, he was concerned that she was crying. Ignoring her tone, he walked past her. Turning around, he watched her close the door. He waited for her to turn around, but she didn't. With a sigh, he bit the bullet. "We-we need to talk."

She shook her head and put up her hand, still facing the door. "No..." Her voice shook. "We don't need to talk. We need to just pretend last night...pretend it didn't happen." Her composure broke and her voice cracked. "I have things I need to do today...so please just show yourself out." She turned toward him and started to walk past him.

It was taking every ounce of strength she had left not to lose control. She couldn't let him see her fall apart. She couldn't let him see how much he meant to her and how much she wanted him. Wanted him with her always.

Grabbing her arm, he stopped her. She was not walking away that easily. He needed answers. "No. I'm not leaving, and I can't just pretend it didn't happen. You came to my apartment, got into my bed, and..." He continued to refuse to give anything away. Rejection would just be too painful, and he knew he'd lose her for sure. With a sigh, he continued, "I need to know why. Why did you come to me?"

She met his eyes. "Do you really have to ask me that?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Fresh tears stung her eyes.

With a nod, he swallowed hard. "Yes, I do. What was last night to you?"

She pulled away and walked to the window. Wrapping her arms around herself, she answered softly, "The best night of my life...if only you felt the same way...if only you loved me the way I love you." She swallowed as she began to cry again. "If only you needed me..."

Bobby took in a sharp breath. She wasn't drunk, and this wasn't in the throes of passion. She...meant what she said. Could it be true? Could she be serious? Walking over to her, he whispered, "I do feel the same way. I love you, Alex, and I do need you. I need you more than you know, every day." This was it. He'd know the truth. He'd know her true feelings. He just hoped it didn't cost him their partnership. He hoped it didn't cost him her.


	3. Insecurities

Title: Why

Authors: The Confused One and Sassy

Rated: M

Summary:Bobby and Alex struggle to change their relationship from friendship to something more.

Archive: Anywhere. Just let us know.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Intent. Don't get paid for any fanfiction we produce. Just enjoy to prowl around in the characters' heads a bit.

Chapter 3 "Insecurities"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

"You didn't..." she cleared her throat. "You didn't even...touch me...afterwards...not once..."

Swallowing hard, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I never thought you could feel the same. I had no idea why you were really there. You just showed up and stripped. God, it was like one of the dreams I've had of you for...years. I was confused, and I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to shut me out of your life. I couldn't take that. I still can't. I was afraid of chasing you away, and I ended up doing it anyway. I'm sorry..."

"Why is it so hard for you to let someone love you? Why can't you trust that I love you?" She turned to face him, finally meeting his eyes.

Moving his eyes to the floor, he whispered, "Because no one ever really has." His father hadn't. His brother hadn't, and his mother was often too far gone to show any sort of love. He was starting to believe her. He was starting to believe that she was serious, and it scared the hell out of him. No one he loved ever stayed. People he cared about always disappointed him, always let him down. Except Alex. She had never walked away or let him down. He wasn't sure what to think of that. He wasn't sure how to handle any of this. He had always hoped that getting his feelings out into the open would help, but it was only causing him more anxiety.

She stroked his cheek. "That's not true...I've loved you since...since...I can't really remember when I fell in love with you." When he refused to meet her eyes, she lowered her head and found his eyes and pulled them back up with her, "And...I'm still here."

Bobby took a shaky breath. With a slow nod, he replied, "Yes, you are. Which is why... It confuses me. No one I've ever loved has stayed but you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd drown and be completely lost. I can't lose you. It's...one of the reasons I've never been able to bring myself to tell you. If I chased you away, it would kill me, and I'd never forgive myself. I've loved for you so long. Not telling you, meant I didn't have to be afraid. If you didn't know, then you wouldn't leave."

"Today...alone in this apartment, I wanted nothing more than to be in your arms...I thought I'd ruined it...ruined us. I was..." She pointed at the laptop on her desk. "I was..." She fought back tears. "I was leaving...because I didn't know...I didn't know..." A sob escaped her throat at what she had almost done to them.

Bobby pulled away from her. His head was spinning. He really had almost destroyed everything and destroyed them. He almost pleaded, "Please...please don't leave. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. We'll do whatever you want."

She reached for him. "Hey...this would have to be..." She took his hands in hers and noticed the slight tremble from his hands. "We do this together...k?"

With a slow nod, he pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "OK. Together... We'll do it together."

She looked up at him, staring deep into his eyes. "Bobby..." she whispered softly.

He hesitantly replied, "Hmmm?"

"Take me to bed and..." She looked away. Swallowing hard, she continued, "...just hold me."

That was something he was more than willing to do. Nodding, he let her pull away. Taking her hand, he led her to her bed. Getting into the bed, he let her snuggle into his arms. He could already feel himself relaxing. The peace this woman could bring him amazed him sometimes. Kissing her temple, he whispered, "I love you, Alexandra Eames."

Breathing him in, she whispered, "I love you too...and don't you ever forget it." Adding under her breath, "Or I'll kick your ass from here to Jersey."

Bobby smiled softly as he moved some of her hair out of her face. Lying there, in complete comfort, he thought about the night before. A thought occurred to him. "Alex, last night... You're on the pill, right?"

"The patch actually...surprised you didn't notice it last night. Your hands were..." She smiled and sighed at the memory. "...all over me."

Ignoring his insecurities and worries about why she was taking birth control, he was relieved to know she was. It had been the last thing on his mind when she climbed into his bed. He smiled slightly himself. "I was a little...distracted to notice it."

"Well, then next time...you have a goal. Just where do I put my patch?" she teased as she ran her hands up the inside of his shirt.

Bobby groaned. Rolling over on top of her, he kissed her hungrily. Letting his hands wander down to her hips, he slid his hand down her jeans. Feeling it he moved his mouth from her lips. Smirking, he nipped at her ear and huskily replied, "It's on your thigh."

Alex nipped at his lips. "You cheat..."

Bobby laughed. Letting his hands slide under her jersey, he loved the feel of her smooth skin under his hands. He replied, "Maybe, but I get results. Nice jersey by the way."

"My brother's old Varsity football team in high school...state champs. I was just glad when he out grew it." Alex smirked as his lips assaulted her neck.

Moving the jersey up and over her head, Bobby truly took her in. "You are so beautiful." Sucking gently on her nipple, he smiled as she moaned and arched into him.

She closed her eyes at his touch. She never dared hope after last night that he'd touch her this way again. Suddenly afraid, she tensed. "Bobby..."

Stopping, he could sense her tense. Looking up at her, he asked, "What is it? What's wrong?" He was afraid she was going to push him away, saying she made a mistake.


	4. Lazy Sundays

Title: Why

Authors: The Confused One and Sassy

Rated: M

Summary:Bobby and Alex struggle to change their relationship from friendship to something more.

Archive: Anywhere. Just let us know.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Intent. Don't get paid for any fanfiction we produce. Just enjoy to prowl around in the characters' heads a bit.

Chapter 4 "Lazy Sundays"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

"When this is over, you'll be here...right?" The little voice inside her head kept repeating_: It's you who left...it's you who left._

With a nod, he assured her, "Yes, I will." Suddenly worried, he hesitantly asked, "Will you?"

Tears stung her eyes. Biting her lip, she nodded. "I'm sorry...I just couldn't...couldn't believe that you could want me...not like this." She touched his cheek.

Bobby pulled her to him. Kissing her again, he assured her, "It's OK. Last night is over. Forget it. We're here now. Let's just enjoy it."

She rolled him onto his back. "I believe I want to be on top..." She purred as she ran her nails down his chest and growled low in her throat.

Bobby smiled. This was everything he wanted. Pulling her down to him, he kissed her again. He could get used to having her in his arms. Letting her go, he moved his hand down the sides of her body, back to her jeans, where he played with the button.

"You going take them off so we can make love or what, Bobby?" She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him, a smile tugged at her lips.

With a nod, he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and panties. Removing them, he assured her, "I was just marveling...at you...at being here."

She smiled wickedly as she slid between his legs and went to work on his belt. "Bobby...I love you so much."

As the belt hit the floor, he smiled again. "I love you, too, more than anything."

After removing his pants and boxers, she slid back on top of him. Licking her lips, she whispered, "Inside me..." She guided him to her entrance.

As she slid onto him, he whispered, "God, Alex." She moaned. As she began to move, he was entranced by her movements. "You feel so good."

She tangled her fingers in his chest hair as she ran her nails up and down his chest. "God...you..." She wanted to scream out how good she felt when he was inside her. "...you are so...hot...so enticing...so...oh God..." She moaned when he arched his hips and hit a spot that felt good to them both.

He ran his hands through her hair. "Oh God!" He was struck by how much better it was this time. Letting his fingers trail down her arm, he memorized every part of her body.

Meeting his eyes, she moaned. "Take me, Bobby...just take me..."

Turning her over onto her back, he moved faster and harder inside of her. Burying his face in her neck, he sucked gently.

Hours later, they lay tangled in each other's arms and she was running her hand up and down his arm. She sighed. "I think I like lazy Sundays...don't you?"

Bobby smirked. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he replied, "Never liked them till now." Kissing the top of her head, he added, "I never want to move."

"Good…cause I'd hate to have to hurt you." She smiled up at him.

Bobby smiled softly. Trying to completely relax, he wasn't sure it was possible. A part of him was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to happen. He didn't get to be happy. He didn't get peace of mind. Trying not to think about it, he asked, "Did...do you have plans for the day?" It wasn't even noon yet.

She shrugged. "I was going to church with Sam. Guess I'm late."

Bobby nodded. With a smile, he replied, "I guess you are." Truth was he was rather relieved. He wanted to stay. He wanted her to stay. He wondered if it would be impossible or ridiculous to never move. The moment was too perfect.

Her phone rang breaking the magic of the moment. She lazily reached for it and put it to her ear. "Hello." She smiled. "I know. I know...I should've called."

With a nod, Sam replied, "Yes, you really should have. Did you still want to do lunch?"

Watching her, he reached out and traced figure eights on her arm. When she looked at him, he smirked. When she sat up, he began playing tic-tac-toe on her back. He was starting to really enjoy himself.

She giggled. "Can I take a rain check, Sam? I'm kinda busy...Stop it, Bobby." He'd managed to get his hands under her arms and was tickling her now. She was struggling to get away. "Stop it...Please." She was out of breath.

Bobby laughed. Letting her go, he plopped back onto the bed. Still grinning he contented himself to making ovals on her back now.

Sam raised her eyebrows, "Bobby? Your partner? Is he with you?"

"In more ways than one," she said so that Sam would know not to ask any more questions. She'd fill her in later.

Sam smiled. She muttered, "Finally. OK. Call me later."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Bye." Hanging up the phone, she turned to Bobby and swatted him on the arm. "Smooth move. Now the whole family will be swarming over here...maybe we should get out of here."

Bobby laughed. Sitting up, he pulled her close. Kissing her, he asked, "Where did you want to go?"

Laying back with him in the bed, she smiled. "Is it still raining?" She asked, a sneeze followed quickly behind it.

Shaking his head, he replied, "It cleared up about the time I got here." Grabbing a Kleenex, he handed it to her and asked, "How long did you spend in the rain, Alex? And why did you pick last night to come to me? What happened last night?"

She closed her eyes. This was something she didn't want to get into. "It doesn't matter."

Sensing something was wrong, he touched her cheek. He pushed gently, "Yes, it does matter. Something obviously upset you." Tracing her jaw with his thumb, he asked again, "What happened last night? Please?"

"I saw you slipping away from me...far away." She turned away from him. "I was screaming and screaming that I loved you...that I needed you. Then you were gone...just gone, Bobby. I woke up and don't even recall driving to your place. The next thing I know is I'm watching you sleep...and needing to be with you. Needing to know you that I love you...that I'm not ever going anywhere."

Closing his eyes, he pulled her into his arms. He soothingly rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, Alex. It's OK. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Alex looked up at him. "You don't think I'm stupid...silly even?"

Shaking his head, he wiped a couple of her tears away. "Of course not." With a sigh, he admitted, "I've...had similar dreams. It's OK though. They're just dreams. You're here, and I'm here, and I don't plan on going anywhere."

"You know what was different with this dream, Bobby?" She asked as she met his eyes.

Confused, he hesitated a moment before asking, "What was different?"

"In my dream...you didn't love me. I just...I couldn't accept that." She looked away again. "But then it came true," she trailed off.

Tilting his head to find her eyes, he rubbed her cheek again. "No, it didn't, Alex. I'm right here. I do love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that." _And you're the one who left last night..._

She sighed and snuggled into his arms. "I'm sorry I left..."

Continuing to rub her back, he kissed the top of her head again. "It's OK, Alex. I understand. Really, I do."

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly as she propped up on one elbow to look down at him.

With a soft sigh, he admitted, "A little bit." He was still resisting the idea of getting up.

"I can cook for you..." She nibbled lazily on his fingers as he ran them over her lips.

He smiled at her. After a moment, he asked, "What have you got?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. I was going shopping this afternoon." She smiled at him. "I can go and see." She moved to the edge of the bed and started to get up.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to him again. Kissing her, he replied, "I'm not hungry enough to let you up yet."

She giggled as he wrestled her onto her back. "Then what are you going to do with me?" She waggled her eyebrows at him.

With a smirk on his face, he kissed her stomach. Dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, he whispered, "I thought I'd start with something like that."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Sounds good to me..." She groaned as her fingers tangled in his hair.

God, he could never get enough of her body now. All he wanted was to touch her, to be with her. The intensity of his feelings for her drove him. Slowly kissing her further down her stomach, he found her center.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he dipped his tongue deep inside her. She whimpered as his teeth grazed her clit. "God..." Her fingers tightened.

With a smile, he looked up at her and teasingly asked, "You like that, Alex?" When all she could do was nod, he smirked and moved his tongue deeper inside of her.

Her hands moved from his hair to the headboard. "Oh...god...Bobby...I'm so close." She whimpered, "So close..."

Encouraged, Bobby continued his ministrations. Running his hand up her leg, he mumbled, "Good..."

She cried out a few minutes later, releasing around his tongue. She cried out his name. "Bobby...!"

Satisfied, Bobby pulled himself up from her. Moving back up her body, he captured her lips in another kiss. "I love you, Alex."

She licked her lips when the kiss broke, tasting them both on her lips. "I love you too..." She smiled. "Now lay back..."

Bobby kissed her again. Doing as she he was told, he watched as she moved over to him.

She kissed his lips before slowly moving down his body to his erect member. Swirling her tongue around the head of it. She moaned at how good he tasted. She pulled her lips away and licked them. "Mmmm," she whispered.

Bobby groaned softly. Moving her hair out of her face, he mumbled, "God, Alex..."

She lowered her mouth onto him, taking him deep inside her mouth. She hummed slightly as she sucked gently. She moved her head up and down slowly, pleasing him.

Bobby closed his eyes. He could feel that he was getting close. He whispered, horsely, "I'm getting close."

She quickened her pace and it wasn't long before she felt him releasing into her mouth. She hungrily lapped up everything he gave her.

When it was over, she met his eyes. Pulling her to him, Bobby kissed her again. With a sigh, he reluctantly offered, "If you're hungry, we can see what you have to eat now."

She smiled smugly. "I'm full up."

Bobby laughed. Pulling her close, he let her lie her head down on his chest. Rubbing circles on her back again, he mumbled, "I never want this day to end."

"Today will end, Bobby, but then comes tomorrow...and we'll still be together...right?" she asked sleepily.

With a quiet nod, he assured her, "We will as long as I have anything to say about it."

Alex leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "Can we take a nap? I"m wore out..."

Bobby smiled. With a nod, he replied, "Yeah. Sleep, Alex. I'm not going anywhere."

She snuggled down into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke a few hours later, it was to an empty bed. Her heart began to break and tears stung her eyes.


	5. Dinner and a Movie

Title: Why

Authors: The Confused One and Sassy

Rated: M

Summary:Bobby and Alex struggle to change their relationship from friendship to something more.

Archive: Anywhere. Just let us know.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Intent. Don't get paid for any fanfiction we produce. Just enjoy to prowl around in the characters' heads a bit.

Chapter 5 "Dinner and a Movie"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby was cooking spaghetti in the kitchen. He wanted her to wake up to something nice. They hadn't eaten all day, and he knew they needed to. He hoped she didn't wake up yet. He didn't want her to wake up alone.

She made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door a little harder than she had intended. "You deserve it, Eames. You deserve it."

Hearing the door close, he sighed. So much for that plan. Turning the sauce and noodles down, he made his way to her bedroom. Seeing the bathroom door closed, he knocked softly. "Alex?"

She flung the door open and punched him in the gut.

Doubling over in pain, he looked up at her. "Oww. What did I do?"

"Made me think you left." She was wringing her hand a little. "I ought to hit you again for making me hurt my hand."

Closing his eyes, he finally stood up. Taking her into his arms, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I was cooking, and I didn't want to wake you till it was ready."

She then began to laugh. "I deserved it." She then pulled back and placed her hand to his abdomen. "Sorry I took a go at you...next time, I'll warn you first."

He smiled softly. Running his hand along her jaw, he assured her, "Warning me would be nice, and I really didn't mean for you to wake up alone."

She braced herself. "Well...give it back to me. Mom and Pop always made us kids give what we received. This shouldn't be any different. Go ahead. I can take it."

Shaking his head, he sighed. Taking her hand, he led her to the kitchen. Just keep me company while I cook now."

She smiled as she watched him buzz around her kitchen. "Where'd you manage to get all the stuff for that?" She pointed at the meat and sauce.

Swallowing he admitted, "I slipped out for a few minutes. I wanted to make sure you had something to eat when you got up, and I knew you'd be out for a while longer."

She gave him an evil glare. "If you got dessert...you're forgiven."

He smirked. "Of course I did. I wouldn't dream of not getting dessert."

"What is it?" Her eyes lit up as she got up from the stool and made her way to him.

Bobby laughed. Stirring the noodles, he replied, "It's a surprise. You'll see."

"Is it chocolate?" She asked as she kissed his neck.

Bobby smiled. "Maybe, and doing that isn't going to get it out of me."

She slid her arm around his waist and hugged him close. "You sure?" She ran her hand under his shirt.

Bobby groaned slightly. He wasn't going to tell her what was for desert, but if she kept that up, she was going to get something else. "Alex, you're not going to get it out of me. I can be just as stubborn as you."

"I'm not stubborn." She slid on hand down into the front of his jeans, curling her fingers in the course hair she found there. "Well...maybe just a little."

Groaning again, he pushed her against the counter. Kissing her hard, he mumbled, "You keep this up, and we're never going to eat."

She put her hands up and smiled innocently, "I'm not doing anything...nothing at all."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck. "Yeah right. Nothing at all..."

Then she heard it. "Bobby, something is boiling over..." she pushed him off of her and pointed at the stove.

Groaning again, he turned the water down. It was just the water from the noodles. With a sigh, he stirred them again. "Just a few more minutes."

"Good. The faster we get through dinner, the sooner I get to see dessert." She pulled out a bottle of wine. "Does this go okay with spaghetti? It's all I have."

Bobby smiled. With a nod, he assured her, "Yeah. It's fine." A part of him still felt like he could use something stiffer, but he was done questioning this at all. If it could always feel this right, this perfect, than he'd just have to find a way to shut his mind off.

She got out two glasses, pouring some in each. Handing him one, she took a sip. She made a face. "This was a birthday present from Barek. I don't even like white wine."

Taking a sip himself, he looked at her. Amused, he replied, "I know. We've gone drinking enough. You'd rather have scotch or a margarita."

"Oh. We've not been out in awhile. I tried one of those Carmel Apple Martini's..." She pursed her lips together and kissed her fingertips. "Heavenly."

Bobby laughed. Turning the eyes on the stove off, he picked the pot up and poured the noodles into the strainer. That's when his phone rang from the bedroom. Looking over at Alex, he asked, "Can you grab that?"

She picked it up and placed it to her ear. "Goren's cell."

With a slight hesitation, the woman on the other end, replied, "Hi. Is...Bobby around?"

Alex raised her eyebrows. Handing him the phone, she whispered, "It's a woman."

Arching his eyebrows, he answered, "Hello?"

She downed her wine and headed for the den. She went to feed her fish.

He watched Alex leave and waited for someone to answer. Frances answered, "Bobby, who was that? Was that one of them?"

Bobby sighed. "No, mom. That was my partner, Alex."

Frances wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? You didn't call today, and you know how they can be."

Bobby took another deep breath. "Yes, Mom. I'm sure. I'm sorry I didn't call. I meant to. I'm OK, and there isn't anything to worry about."

With a nod, Frances conceded, "OK. How was your day?"

Bobby spent the next few minutes filling her in before he was able to get off the phone with her. Closing the phone, he took a deep breath and a sip of his wine. Sometimes it took too much to do that. Placing spaghetti on a plate, he called out, "Alex, the spaghetti is ready."

She smiled at him when she sat down in front of her plate. She wouldn't question his phone call. "Smells good."

Sitting down with her, he commented, "At some point we're going to have to talk about how we're going to tell Ross about us."

"When we're ready...k?" She asked with an edge as she forked a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth and began to chew. After that phone call, she wasn't sure there would be much more to tell.

Watching her, he could tell something was suddenly wrong. Putting his fork down, he asked, "You look upset. What's wrong?"

She pointed to his cell phone. "One of your girlfriends?"

Watching her for a long moment, he went back to his spaghetti. "It was my mother, Alex. I...forgot to call, and she got worried."

She felt dumber than dumb in that moment. Her cheeks flushed red at her hasty conclusion without all the facts. She started to speak but shook her head. "I didn't know," she finally managed to whisper.

With a nod, he replied, "Yeah." Looking back up at her, he continued, "I know. It's OK. She just...wasn't having a good day today."

"Do you need to go up there? I understand if you do. I want you to know that I know what she means to you...I never want her to take the backseat where we are concerned."

Meeting her eyes, he gave her a ghost of a smile. "Thank you. I appreciate it, but she'll be OK. It was my fault. I...upset her routine, and I should have called her."

She averted her eyes. It was because of her that he didn't call her. "I'll have to remember that."

Shaking his head, he insisted, "It's not your fault. I know better than to not call." He picked up his fork and knife and began cutting his spaghetti.

She tried not to let it bother her as she finished her plate of spaghetti. Pouring herself another glass of wine, she downed it quickly. "So what do you want to do with the rest of the evening?"

With a smile, he answered, "I'm up for whatever you want to do." He really just wanted to be there with her.

She walked to the counter and pulled a movie off the top of the pile. "I rented this last night. Want to watch it?"

Looking at the title: The Break-Up, he smiled. He nodded and replied, "Put it in..."

Getting on her knees in front of the TV and DVD player, she slipped it in. Turning to look at him, she smiled. "You're a push over."

Sitting down on the couch, he weakly tried to defend himself, "I am not."

"What if it had been Boys on the Side? Would you still be so compliant?" She teased walking toward the couch and him.

Bobby laughed. Throwing his hands up in defeat, he admitted, "Probably. I'd watch just about anything to be near you."

She stood in front of him. "You're taking up the whole couch...just where am I supposed to sit?" She mock pouted.

Realizing he was indeed sitting in the middle of the couch, he reddened slightly scooted over. "Sorry." Letting her sit down, he smiled when she curled up against him. Starting the movie, he kissed the top of her head.

She sighed. Laughing at the opening scene of the Break-Up, she teased, "So help me, Bobby, you get that bad..." She was laughing to hard to continue.

Bobby smiled and looked down at her. He we glad she was enjoying the movie. "I promise to be better than that."

"Good." She settled back against him and whispered, "I love you."

Running his hand up and down her arm, he smiled. "I love you, too."


	6. Two Steps Back

Title: Why

Authors: The Confused One and Sassy

Rated: M

Summary:Bobby and Alex struggle to change their relationship from friendship to something more.

Archive: Anywhere. Just let us know.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Intent. Don't get paid for any fanfiction we produce. Just enjoy to prowl around in the characters' heads a bit.

Chapter 6 "Two Steps Back"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Half way through the movie, she caught him staring off into space. She hit the pause button on the remote. "Hey...where you at, babe?"

Shaking his head, he tried to assure her, "It's nothing. I'm here, I promise."

Sitting up, she commented, "And the lies start already..."

She stood and walked to the closet where she pulled out her jacket. Slipping into her shoes, she slipped it on. She picked up his jacket. "Get up off your ass and come on. There is somewhere we need to be."

Looking at her with confusion, he stood up, too. Taking the coat, he asked, "Alex, what... Where are we going?"

"I think you know." She grabbed her keys and undid the triple deadbolt that secured her door now.

Following her out in spite of himself, he asked again, "That's not... Where are we going?"

"To see your mother." Alex said as she pushed him down the steps in front of her. "Now scoot."

Shaking his head, he stopped. That was the last place he wanted to be at the moment, and he was worried about how his mother would react to Alex. His mother was in no shape for new people. He was not about to let Alex get hurt. Turning around to face her, he insisted, "Alex, we can't... I don't want to go up there right now."

She met his eyes. "I'm just your wheels, Bobby. I will stay outside. I just know that you need to see her...so you can relax."

Bobby sighed. Relenting, he followed her to the car. He didn't feel like arguing. Sliding in, he leaned back in the seat. When she got in, he whispered, "I'm sorry. She just... She sounded like she was headed for another break. There's never much I can do when she does, but I still... I usually go up there. It does...occasionally prevent it." He swallowed hard. He hated her having to hear about this part of his life. He was fairly sure it was going to be worse than usual too. The energy her body was going to expend trying to get back to normal won't be spent fighting the cancer.

She laid her hand on his knee. "I just...want to be there...for you."

Putting his hand on hers, he nodded. Still not looking at her, he quietly replied, "Thank you."

"I just don't want to overstep..." She was worried that she already had.

Bringing her hand up to his mouth, he kissed the back of her hand. He assured her, "You're not." He sighed. "If we're going to do this, I...can't hide this part of my life, even if I'd like to protect you from it."

She smiled over at him. "You can't hide it from me. It's always there. I just...didn't want to push."

Bobby smiled softly. He quietly replied, "I know I can't." With a sigh, he added, "It's OK to push a little."

"I'll remember that." She said coyly.

Bobby laughed. Somehow he had a feeling she was going to use those words against him in the future. He finally conceded, "You can come in if you want to."

She squeezed his hand. "Do you want me there?"

Honestly, he did. With a nod, he admitted, "I do want you there."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex gently shook him as they pulled into Carmel Ridge. "We're here, Bobby."

Waking up, he looked over at her. With a sigh, he replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

She shook her head. "Hey...it's okay." She parked the car and leaned over to kiss his lips. "It's fine. I had Madonna to keep me company."

He smiled slightly. Taking a deep breath, he glanced over at the building. Looking at her again, he hesitantly replied, "I-I don't know how she is right this second. You can come. I want you to come, but if you do, I need you to follow my lead and do as I say. I know her...signs. Can you do that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. What harm could a little, sick woman really be to her? She scoffed, "I think I'll be alright."

Grabbing her arm, he insisted, "Alex, I'm serious. She's...hurt quite a few orderlies over the years. I need to know you'll listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

Wrenching her arm away from him, she complied. "Fine."

Relieved, he nodded. "OK." He could tell she wasn't happy, and he assumed it was because he was being protective, but he wasn't in the mood to argue about it, and she'd just have to get over it. Getting out of the car, he led the way inside. Approaching the desk, he plastered a smile on his face and greeted the receptionist. "Hi, Stacy. Is mother still up?"

"Yeah. We've tried all we can do. Doctor Shimo is in with her." She picked up the phone. "Would you like me to page her?"

With a nod, Bobby answered, "Please." Seeing her nod, he turned his attention to Alex, he assured her, "She'll be here in just a minute."

She was still rubbing her wrists where he had grabbed her. She nodded absently.

Looking down at her wrist, a sudden image of how raw and bloody they had been when she was in the hospital popped into his head. Closing his eyes, he quietly commented, "I'm sorry. I didn't think... I'm sorry."

She didn't have a chance to respond as Doctor Shimo came around the corner. "Detective...and you've brought someone with you." She extended her hand to Alex. Alex took it and embraced it warmly. "Alex Eames, his girl...his partner."

With a nod, Dr. Shimo focused on Bobby. "I'm glad you're here. We were going to call you. The last couple of hours she's gotten extremely agitated. I'm not sure...this was the night to bring anyone up there..."

Shaking his head, Bobby was still wrapping his head around what Alex had called herself. They were going to have to talk about this. He was afraid she was angry with him, again. Focusing on Dr. Shimo, he assured her, "It's OK. She... I'll go in first."

With a nod, Dr. Shimo replied, "OK. You know where her room is."

Bobby nodded. Looking at Alex, he almost reached for her hand, but decided against it. Leading the way, he suggested, "Let me check on her first."

Alex leaned against the door frame. "I'm right here..." She placed his hand on his arm. "When you are ready."

With a nod, he walked into the room. She was sitting in her chair staring out the window. Never a good sign. Hesitantly, he broke the silence, "Mom?"

She looked back at Bobby. "You're late," she said coldly and returned to her staring out the window.

With a sigh, he asked, "Late from what, Mom?" It was always best to placate her at least at first.

She stood shakily and made her way to him. "Don't be smart with me, young man. You know damn well what I'm talking about." She adjusted his shirt. "Why do you look so disheveled? You been messing with that Mary Jo again?" She put her finger in his face. "I told you that girl was trouble."

He sighed. Trying to calm her down, he tried to make her see. "I'm not in high school anymore, Mom. I'm an adult now. You're in Carmel Ridge. I came to check on you after our talk tonight."

She moved to the sink. "I'm not in the mood for your games tonight, Robert. I want to sit down and have a nice meal. So go wash up."

With another sigh, he insisted, "It's not a game, mom. I'm a cop now. It's way past dinner time. You know this."

She turned and threw a plastic cup at him. "You...you're one of them. Where's my son? What did you do with him?" She moved closer to him, wagging her finger in his face. "You're one of them...get out...get out!"

Seeing this was not working tonight and things were fast getting out of control, he swallowed hard. Grabbing her arms, he pulled them behind her back. She was now facing away from him. He insisted, "I'm not one of them, Mom. You have to calm down." She was struggling against him. With a frustrated sigh, he had a feeling he was going to have no choice but let them sedate her, again. He hated it when they had to do that.

She broke free from him and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you!"

Hearing the commotion, Alex stepped into the room. Seeing the older woman slap Bobby had Alex's mind reeling.

Wide-eyed, Frances began storming towards Alex, continuing her tirade. "You! You took my son! You brought one of them to me! Where is my Bobby!" Before she could get to Alex, Bobby had Frances arms above her head again. Ensuring he had tighter grip this time, he glanced at Alex. "Get a nurse, now! Tell them to bring a sedative!" When she hesitated, he continued, "Please! I'm fine. Just get one now."

She hurried from the room and found the nurse Bobby had spoken to just a few minutes ago. "She's...something is wrong." She followed the nurse back into the room, completely forgetting the sedative.

When the door opened again, Bobby looked up at the two women, he realized she didn't have anything with her. He quickly explained, "She's... You're going to have to sedate. her." Frances wasn't even making sense anymore. Just screaming for Bobby. Bobby glanced at Alex and sighed. He really didn't want her to have to see this. He never wanted to scare her away. When Marlene showed up a few moments later with a sedative, he relaxed. Ensuring that Marlene could give it to her, he helped Frances to bed. Moving hair out of her face, he whispered, "Sleep now, Mom."

Looking up at him, confused, Frances whispered, "Bobby?"

Bobby nodded and watched her go to sleep. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Collapsing into the chair beside her bed, he forgot Marlene and Alex were there.

Alex stood with her back against the wall, wide-eyed. This is what he's lived with his whole life. No wonder he didn't let too many people in. He was ashamed. She could see it in his eyes now when he watched his mother sleep. Moving toward him, she put her hand on his arm, "Bobby..."

Marlene knew the drill. Slipping out of the room, she let them be. He never liked company after incidents like that.

Jumping slightly at her touch, he sighed. Still not looking at her, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I never...wanted you to see this."

She knelt beside him. "Hey...I love you. Doesn't that mean something?"

Finally meeting her eyes, he nodded slowly. "It means a lot, but it doesn't mean you can handle this..."

"In my family, we hold on tighter when things are hard. I'm not giving you up, Robert Goren. Deal with it." She pushed herself to her feet. "I need you. I want to be a part of your life...even this." Her voice was shaking now.

Shaking his head, he got up too. Pacing, he replied, "I don't want you to be a part of... You shouldn't have to deal with her. She's my responsibility and my burden. This is too much to ask of anyone, especially you. You deserve better."

Glancing at the woman in the bed once more, she spoke evenly, "You really don't have a choice this time, Bobby. I'm here whether you want me to or not. I'll be outside waiting. Take as long as you need." She walked from the room without looking back at him.

Closing his eyes, he walked back over to Frances' bed. With a sigh, he sat back down, took her hand, and sat with her for a long twenty minutes. Taking a deep breath, he finally got up and walked out to the car. Sliding into the passenger's side, he didn't even glance at her.

Starting the car, she backed out of the space. "Get mad at me all you want, but you can't protect me from everything. Not when I love you so much it hurts inside."

Finally looking at her, he realized she had totally misinterpreted him. He whispered, "I'm not-I'm not mad, Eames. I'm...resigned."

"Resigned?" she asked as she started the car toward the exit. Putting it in park, she turned to him. "I don't understand."

Bobby looked away. He couldn't look at her and do this. "I'm no good for you. I won't do this to you. I won't bring you into my life, my world. Just take me home, Eames." He tried to keep his tone even. He couldn't let her hear how much this hurt him.


	7. What Bobby Wants

Title: Why

Authors: The Confused One and Sassy

Rated: M

Summary:Bobby and Alex struggle to change their relationship from friendship to something more.

Archive: Anywhere. Just let us know.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Intent. Don't get paid for any fanfiction we produce. Just enjoy to prowl around in the characters' heads a bit.

Chapter 7 "What Bobby Wants"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby sat up. He looked around in confusion. He stared out the windshield. "I thought I asked you to take me home."

She killed the car and turned to him. "And I did just that."

Bobby sighed. "This is your home, not..." He stopped his car was here anyway. This was better. "OK... I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow..." He started to get out.

She put her hand on his arm. "Push harder you told me...and Bobby, I'll push as hard as I need to…to make you stay."

Stopping, Bobby closed his eyes. This was killing him, and he didn't want her to know just how much. He spoke quietly. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but...this... I shouldn't have come here today. I can't do this. You deserve better. For...a moment, I let myself forget that." Pulling his arm away, he got out of the car. This was why he had been holding his breath all day. This was why he had felt he was walking a tightrope all day. This was the other shoe.

She followed him from the car. "So that's it? It gets a little hard...complicated, and you walk away. Give it all up? I never thought I'd see the day when Robert Goren was a coward."

Bobby turned and met her eyes. Advancing on her, he snapped, "That's been my life since I was...seven. I can't expect anyone to be a part of that. It's not fair. It's too much to ask." _Why can't you just make this easy? Why are you making this harder on both of us? _He hoped she didn't see the pain in his eyes. He hoped he was hiding the depth of how hard this was for him.

Alex glared at him. "Coward. That's what you are. Here we have something...good. Best thing that has ever happened to the both of us. And you just want to throw it away." She moved closer to him. "Go ahead...leave. Run away. But don't ever tell me that I didn't love you enough. I want you...all of you. Bad...good...ugly...I want it all. I can handle it all. What's broken in here..." She pointed at his heart. "Doesn't make me run."

Bobby took a shaky breath. He had given up everything for his mother. He had sacrificed his happiness for her. It was second nature. It was the way it was supposed to be, because no one but him was supposed to have to deal with her. He whispered, "You shouldn't have to handle what's broken, Alex. You deserve better. Don't you get that?"

She put her hands on her hips. "No I don't get that. Bobby, I want you...all of you. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Bobby scrubbed his face with his hand. He swallowed hard. "Yeah... Yeah, it does." She was starting to break down his resolve, and he was letting her. _I should walk away. Why aren't I leaving?_

She took a hesitant step forward, sliding her hand to his waist. "Don't do this...please?"

Bobby closed his eyes again. Taking a shaky breath, he admitted, "I don't want to... You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I just... I can't expect anyone to watch that, to deal with my mother. It's always been this way..."

Alex closed her eyes. "Bobby..." She slid her hand up to his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. "I love you...and I'm not going anywhere..." She had her forehead against his.

He was shaking, and he couldn't force himself to back away and put distance between them. Her touch was so soothing. He whispered, "I love you, too. And I just want to protect you. You don't need me."

"Maybe not...but I want you. And I'll have you." She took his hand and pulled him toward her door.

Still shaking, Bobby still hesitated for a moment. He had given his life for his mother. Stood by her side, let his own social life slide, and put her first. Now Alex was offering him everything. She was offering to love him inspite of his mother and before she was gone. She was everything he had wanted, and the day had been so perfect. Was he really that scared of being happy? Taking a deep breath, he gave in and let her pull him into the house. _This was where he wanted to be, and he deserved to be happy, right?_

Alex moved closer to him when the door shut. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried his face into his chest. "I love you."

Bobby swallowed hard. Wrapping his arms around her, he stared at the wall. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. So sorry..."

She took his face into her hands and met his eyes. "Never...ever apologize for the way you feel. You wanted to protect me..." She leaned up on tiptoe and kissed him hard.

When the kiss finally ended, he pulled away and met her eyes. "I've never let anyone be a part of...her. I've never let anyone in that far." He stroked her cheek. "I panicked. I am sorry for that..."

She leaned in to his touch. "You're forgiven..." She moved her mouth to kiss his palm.

He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He spoke softly, "She's-she's not usually like that. When she's lucid...she's not like that." He kissed her softly.

"Then one day...I'd like to meet her." She finished softly, "When you think it's a good time." When it came to his mother, she'd follow anything he said.

Bobby took her face in his hands. "I'd like that. I want that. She'd like to meet you." He kissed her forehead. He kissed her again. "God, I love you. I love you so much..."

"Show me..." she said as she led him down the hall to her bedroom.


	8. Happily Ever After

Title: Why

Authors: The Confused One and Sassy

Rated: M

Summary:Bobby and Alex struggle to change their relationship from friendship to something more.

Archive: Anywhere. Just let us know.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Intent. Don't get paid for any fanfiction we produce. Just enjoy to prowl around in the characters' heads a bit.

Chapter 8 "Happily Ever After"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

With a sigh, he led the way into another crime scene. Walking over to the body, He squatted down and tilted his head slightly to look at the knife in the chest. Assuming, as always, that Alex was right behind him, he called over his shoulder. "This was not thought out. They didn't come here to kill her. This letter opener looks like it matches the other one in the desk there." He pointed to the desk a few feet away.

Alex closed her eyes as the smell of the blood seemed to intensify triple fold. She hadn't been feeling herself lately. She was desperate to shake it off. Her voice was barely a whisper, "I'll go talk to her father...he found her."

Bobby noted something in his voice, he glanced over at her with a bit of concern. "That's fine. Are you... Are you OK, Eames?"

"Just a little..." She moved to brace her gloved hand on the wall and missed completely. Her world went black.

Stunned, Bobby gasped. Catching her, his eyes widened immediately. Scooping her up, he was in a panic. He carried her outside, hoping that the fresh air would help. Stroking her cheek, he spoke almost frantically, "Eames? Eames, wake up... Alex! Alex, please... Alex wake up!" He had never seen her pass out for any reason. He was scared to death.

She stirred a little. "Bobby...what...happened?" She tried to pull herself up to sit up. Her world spun. She frowned. "Don't feel so...good."

Bobby nodded. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's OK. Just stay there... You passed out. You're going to be fine. Just relax. Let me help you up here in a minute, and I'm going to take you to the ER." He wasn't going to take any chances with her. People didn't pass out for no reason.

She tried to shake her head. "No...not necessary. I didn't eat..."

Bobby met her eyes. He stubbornly insisted. "Alex, you passed out. Scared me to death. You're getting checked out. I don't care if it turns out to just be low blood sugar because you didn't. I want to make sure. Humor me, please..."

She saw that he wasn't going to relent so she sighed softly. "Okay..." She closed her eyes and lay her head back against him. "The smell..."

Bobby took a deep breath. He finally nodded. Swallowing hard, he wondered what was going on with her. The smell had never gotten to her before. "That's never happened before when we've gone to a scene. So I want to make sure you're OK..."

She sighed softly. "I'm sure it's nothing." But even she had been afraid to admit that she wasn't feeling right before now. She hadn't spoken a word to him about all the times she'd pretended everything was okay with her.

Bobby visibly relaxed. With a sigh, he didn't care who was around. He took her hand for a moment. "Do you think you can let me help you up so we can go...?"

She nodded. "Yeah..." She slowly pushed herself up as he braced her to help her stand. She smiled at him when all the dizziness was gone. "We should really just get back to work."

Bobby scrubbed his face with his hand. He shook his head. "We need to go now." He began basically leading her to the SUV. He wasn't going to give her opportunity to argue about this.

She sighed softly. "Fine..." She moved toward the driver's side door.

Bobby began steering her to the passenger's seat. "Uh uh. Not this trip. Give me the keys..."

She rolled her eyes. "For God's sake..." She put the keys in his hands and rolled her eyes again.

Bobby almost smiled. "Thank you." He just didn't think it was a good idea for her to be driving right after passing out. Making sure she was in the passenger's seat, he replied, "I'll be right back." Walking back to the scene, he made sure the techs and other detectives knew what was going on. They'd get a copy of everything. Getting back to the car, he put his seat belt on and started the engine. He silently started the drive to the nearest emergency room.

"I can't believe you are dragging me to the hospital..." She gave him a look. "You owe me big for this...so embarrassing."

Bobby tried to suppress the smile that threatened. "I think I'll take my chances facing your wrath." He glanced over at her. She wasn't the least bit amused. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not out to embarrass you. I'd just... I'd rather be wrong than to ignore something serious..."

She sighed and looked out the window for the rest of the trip. When they arrived, she got out on her own. "Don't you even think about getting me a wheelchair," she warned him.

Bobby sighed. He assured her, "I won't. I promise. Just as long as you sign in and get checked out."

She sighed and nodded. She took his hand as they walked inside. Secretly, she was enjoying how concerned he was about her.

Walking to the front, Bobby enjoyed the contact. It calmed him a little. He had been terrified there for a moment. Sitting with her while she filled out the forms, he continued to hold her hand. He kissed her temple. He could tell she was at least outwardly still annoyed with him. "I'm just worried about you."

She nodded. "I know...and I'm seeing the doctor...and then you owe me lunch."

Bobby smiled brightly at this. He nodded. "Wherever you want to go eat."

"Tacos." She smiled as she looked over at him slyly. "Tacos with extra everything."

Bobby laughed. With another nod, he assured her, "Then tacos it is." Alex was never much for Spanish food, but at the moment, Bobby didn't care. If that was what she wanted, for whatever reason, then that's what they'd have.

She finished her paperwork and about an hour later, she was called back. She told the doctor what happened and she ordered several blood tests. "Won't take long now." She patted Alex's arm.

Alex waited for what seemed like forever for anyone to return to her. She was about to get really frustrated when the doctor returned. "Well, we have figured out what caused you to faint..."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

She was slightly dazed as she found Bobby in the waiting room. "You ready?" she asked as she avoided making eye contact with him. Alex kept turning what the doctor had said over and over in her mind. How is this even possible? We were careful. I was on the...

Bobby, who had finally resorted to pacing while she was back there, nodded. "Yeah... I'm ready..." Watching her, he followed her out. He was growing increasingly concerned. Reaching the car, he finally broke down and asked, "Alex, are you OK? What did they say?" Getting into the car, he tried to meet her eyes again.

"I don't know how to tell you this..." she began softly. Would he run this time for good? She closed her eyes.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

The doctor wrapped the screaming, wet baby in a soft plushy blanket and placed her in the waiting mother's arms. "A beautiful baby girl..." She patted Alex's knee.

Alex held the baby and cried and laughed at the same time. All the pain was forgotten. She looked up at Bobby as the baby quieted and grabbed her finger. "We did it, Bobby..."

Bobby took a shaky breath. Sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Alex, he grinned widely. Reaching out, hesitantly, he stroked their newborn baby girl's cheek. He whispered, "Yeah... Yeah, we did." He looked at Alex. "She's so beautiful, Alex..."

Alex kissed her cheek and smiled at Bobby. "She has your nose..." Alex used her free hand to stroke Bobby's face. She wiped at the tears on his cheeks. "You're crying..."

Bobby closed his eyes. Taking her hand, he brought it to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles. "She's so amazing... This is amazing to me. I never... I really never thought I'd have this. You have no idea how happy you..." He looked down at their baby girl. He took the baby's hand. He rubbed her little fingers with his thumb. "and this little girl make me. You have no idea how much you both mean to me."

Alex placed the baby in his arms and kissed him on the lips. "We love you too...don't we Riley Elizabeth?" She watched in amazement and wonder as the baby stared up at Bobby. "Look at her..."

Bobby smiled again. "She's trying to take in everything..." He couldn't imagine loving anyone more than he loved this little girl already. He was fascinated. He commented, "She has your lips..."

She smiled as she stroked the baby's leg. She immediately counted her toes. "All ten..." She sighed content. "I can't believe she's really here." Her labor had been rough. fifteen hours from start to finish. She lay back slowly.

Bobby smiled. Tearing his eyes from their tiny daughter, he looked Alex. "You were amazing, Alex, and she's perfect." Neither of them could have asked for more.

She closed her eyes tiredly. "She should be...she's part you." She turned slowly onto her side and murmured, "Someone needs to go tell the family..."

Bobby kissed Riley's forehead. With a soft sigh, he nodded. "Yeah..." He looked at Alex. "I'll go get them now." He gave her an encouraging smile.

Alex smiled and reached out her hands. "Give her to me." Truth was she was dying to get her hands on her again.

Bobby grinned. Carefully handing Alex Riley, he let his hand linger for just a moment. Stepping back, he assured her, "I'll be right back with them..."

Her fingers curled around his. "Bobby..."

He met her eyes. "Hmmm?"

She smiled at him. "You and me...make beautiful babies." She squeezed his fingers.

Bobby smiled. Leaning down, he kissed her softly. "Yeah, we do." Stroking her cheek for a moment, he whispered, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too..." She kissed his palm. She knew they'd want to know about the baby and her being fine, but she was selfish in that she just wanted to keep it the three of them. She sighed softly.

Bobby closed his eyes. Reluctantly pulling his hand away, he quietly replied, "I really should go get your family."

She nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if they fell in the door when you open it."

Bobby laughed. Taking a deep breath, he was reluctant to leave them. He ventured, "I'll...be back with them in a few minutes." He smiled and forced himself to leave the room and go down the hall to the waiting room, where they were all seated.

The End


End file.
